Кэмерон (Арройо)
|Карма = Добрый |Производ. хар-ки = 40 ОЗ, 9 ОД, 8 КБ, 3 УХО |Навыки = Без оружия: 70 % Скрытность: 54 % Натуралист: 70 % |Файл диалога = ACTEMVIL.MSG |Дизайнер = Марк О’Грин (диалог) |prototype_id = , |Дополнительно = Файл:FO2 Cameron at the entrance to the cave.png Кэмерон после поединка с Избранным в Арройо }} Кэмерон ( ) — персонаж Fallout 2, воин племени Арройо на момент 2241 года. Описание Этот молодой человек очень уверенного вида с литыми мускулами''ACTEMVIL.MSG, стр. 102 встречает Избранного в конце храма испытаний, где предлагает сразиться с ним. Он объясняет необходимость рукопашного боя тем, что герой должен ощутить ту боль, которую причиняет другим людям в случае невозможности мирного договора, а также ощутить боль от других людей. Кэмерон будет являться достойным противником, через которого Избранный должен закончить своё испытание. Характеристики В храме испытаний В деревне Квесты Пройти через Храм испытаний • Кэмерон будет поджидать на другом конце выхода из храма. В отношении него Избранный должен завершить испытание, сделав одно из действий: * принять участие в рукопашной схватке с ним (всё снаряжение героя будет отнесено в сундук в южной части святилища), в этом случае Кэмерон должен потерпеть поражение, но не должен быть убит; * уговорить его в том, чтобы они не дрались, из-за того, что один из них может умереть в этом бою (навык «Красноречие» должен быть выбран основным), и тогда силач выпустит героя из храма; * попросить его в разговоре дать время на подготовку, незаметно украсть ключ от храма, тем самым открыв последнюю дверь. После выполнения квеста Кэмерон придёт в деревню и будет находиться недалеко от пещер, ведущих в храм. Инвентарь * ''Только в храме испытаний Цитаты * * * * * Заметки * После того, как Избранный убедил Кэмерона красноречием или одолел в бою, воин открывает дверь в святилище и убегает в противоположном направлении, в сторону Клинта. Если на пути Кэмерона встретятся какие-то существа (муравьи и скорпионы), то они не будут его атаковать. * Если уровень основной характеристики «Ловкость» Избранного ≤6, а также ни один из боевых навыков («Лёгкое оружие», «Тяжёлое оружие», «Энергетическое оружие», «Без оружия», «Холодное оружие», «Метание») не выбран основным, Кэмерон научит его основам рукопашного боя, увеличив показатели его навыков «Без оружия» и «Холодное оружие» на 10 %. * После того, как Избранный украл ключ от храма, пропустил бой и закончил испытание, он может вызвать Кэмерона снова на бойПросьба о повторном бое может быть озвучена и в случае проведения битвы в храме.. В ответ на это Кэмерон лишь подивится, сказав, что он так с ним и не дрался, и даже не понял, как герой выбрался из святилища. * Гибель Кэмерона в бою от рук Избранного засчитывается как смерть доброго существа: −10 очков кармы и −5 репутации Арройо. Однако если эта гибель произошла за рамками испытания (например, Избранный сначала попросил отсрочки от поединка, а затем вызвал враждебность и убил Кэмерона), то жители Арройо становятся враждебны Избранному и на выходе из храма Избранного атакует всё население деревни, восклицая, что «Избранным овладели злые духи!». * В фразе «''Задница ты, а не Избранный. И станешь мёртвой задницей!», которую Кэмерон говорит в случае, если поймает героя в храме за кражей, допущен «машинный» перевод. Смысл фразы ближе к этой формулировке: «Чёрта с два ты Избранный, а сейчас станешь мёртвым Избранным!». * Несмотря на то, что в деревне Кэмерон окажется в абсолютно здоровом состоянии после побоев Избранного, он откажется от дальнейшей схватки, утверждая, что ему ''понадобится не меньше года, чтобы вылечиться. * Провести бой можно нечестным путём: перед разговором с Кэмероном Избранный может выложить копьё на пол, начать разговор, согласиться на бой, поднять копьё и уже им атаковать Кэмерона. Урон копьём, как правило больше, чем без оружия. Если оружие бросить на пол и не поднять в начале боя, его поднимет Кэмерон — в этом случае копьё будет использовано против ИзбранногоЭтот момент описывается в руководстве, стр. 122: «''However, if you do leave a spear in the room, he’ll try to get there first to use it on you. Cheating is not without its risks''».. * Кэмерону можно сохранить жизнь, попавшись на краже и в дальнейшем одолеть в схватке. Заранее украв ключ и открыв дверь, Избранный должен вызвать агрессию у соплеменника и одолеть его в бою, не убив при этом. Как только тяжело раненый Кэмерон сбежит с места битвы, Избранный может закончить бой и пройти в святилище. Зайдя в деревню он может встретить Кэмерона и задать стандартные вопросы. Примечательно, что в ответ на повторение схватки Кэмерон скажет, что не дрался с ним, и, как в случае обычной кражи ключей, даже не понял, как герой выбрался. Появление За кулисами * Своё имя Кэмерон получил в честь Cameron Rapmund, одного из победителей официального конкурса Fallout trivia challenge. * Модель персонажа называется «Думар» ( ), а не «Кэмерон». Это связано с тем, что до патча 1.02 этого персонажа звали Думар. Примечания en:Cameron (Arroyo) es:Cameron ja:Cameron (Arroyo) pl:Cameron pt-br:Cameron (Arroyo) uk:Кемерон (Арройо) Категория:Персонажи Fallout 2 Категория:Обитатели Арройо Категория:Дикари Категория:Люди